His Smile
by Rachie81
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter. It was a fact, like the sky is blue or grass is green. What if he changed. What if she suddenly noticed how she felt when he smiled. What if she couldn't deny it anymore. What if she couldn't refuse His Smile...


**EDITED VERSION, yay :)**

_**His Smile….**_

Lily Marie Evans

Typical, so typical. God forsaken Potter!  
It's just my luck that Professor McGonagall decided that as head boy and girl we should work together, in all classes. It's bad enough that I have to share the heads dormitories with him.

So here I am, again, in Transfiguration, with James Potter.

I'm Lily Evans. I'm a 7th year Gryffindor and I'm Head Girl. I have long, wavy red hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes. People always tell me I'm beautiful. I don't believe them. I'm so short and thin that nobody should ever notice me. But of course as is the way in this world, people do. One of those people was James Potter

James is about 6'2 he has messy black hair, deep hazel eyes, round rimmed glasses, tan skin, and is 'the hottest guy in school' quoted directly from the head of the JP fan club, Janie McKinnon (despite the fact that she is 'happily' engaged to Elijah Vane, yuk)

I have seen people swoon because of James Potter's smile. It's so blindingly beautiful, _sigh_. Oh and because he's Head Boy, so we have to share dormitories. Did I mention that he is love with me and consequentially (or luckily depending on who you are and your perspective of the situation) has been asking me out since third year, to which I have always said no.

He is also chaser and Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain. He used to be an arrogant, bullying toe-rag who constantly hexed people for the fun of it.

It was so much easier in fifth year when I knew without a doubt that I hated him. But then last year he started to change , he didn't hex random people and he asked me out a maximum of three times a day. It was such an achievement. He stopped asking me out by the end of the year. So finally by the end of the year (just around the time he stopped asking me out) I knew. I liked James Potter. I stewed all holidays hoping that it was fleeting, simple crush.

But it wasn't.

So now I spend all my time pretending to hate him, when really, I love with him. The way his eyes sparkle mischievously when in the midst of a prank. The tiny little crease between his eyebrows, almost hidden by his glasses, when he's concentrating really hard. The way his soft raven black hair never lies flat because he fiddles with it when he's nervous. And most of all, the way he looks at me, so lovingly, like I'm the centre of his universe, well at least he used to. He doesn't anymore. My best friend Alice and her boyfriend Frank always tell me that he still does, just when he knows I'm not looking.

It's so hard to pretend. He's over me; it's just so ironic that when I finally fall for him he gives up.

Arggghhh! I just love him alright? I just want to be with him. Who would have thought that Lily Evans would be pining for James Potter's love? If you had told me so three years ago I would have died laughing.

Anyway its transfiguration class and it's really boring because McGonagall had to leave to sort out Peeves. So I'm sitting here remembering something that happened about halfway through last year.

_I was standing in the library reaching for a book on the top shelf, but I couldn't reach. Someone behind me reached up to get it. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with James, with his lips so close to mine that I could taste his breath. Minty, fresh. He hesitated as I stood stock still, startled by how close he was, and then he kissed me. Hesitantly, slowly, softly, carefully, tenderly and lovingly. I remember thinking WHAT! "Lovingly", impossible James Potter in incapable of love. But as I thought this, I realised. I realised, I was kissing him back. _

_I was clutching him closer by his hair with one hand and the other was fisted on the chest of his school robes. It felt amazing and all I could think was that I never wanted it to end. _

_When I realised what was happening, I immediately (okay, maybe a few minutes later) detached myself from him and slapped him across his dreamy face. Hard. And then I stormed off. But not before I saw his face crumple and a flash in his beautiful hazel eyes, of extreme pain._

I realise my cheeks are flushed with heat, my eyes glazed with lust so I shake my head and glance over at him and see him staring intently at Alice and Frank who are sitting in front of us, a slight blush in his cheeks. I freeze, that's it he doesn't like me anymore! He is over me. He knows what I'm thinking about and is embarrassed that it ever happened.

James Potter doesn't want Lily Evans.

My eyes welled with tears just as the bell rang, so I ran out of there, sprinting to the heads dormitories, intent on staying in bed for the rest of the day. I heard someone following me but I didn't stop. I gave the password (Felix felicity) and ran into my room, slamming the door and collapsing on my bed, sobbing.

James pounded on the door; I knew it was him because no one else knew the password.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he yelled, banging on the door.

I got up, tears still streaming and opened the door. I sucked in a breath. Merlin, he was so handsome.

"What's wrong?" I yelled "What's wrong, James Potter is that I LOVE YOU, and you don't love me, are you fucking happy now!"

He stared at me for a few seconds, his beautiful hazel eyes measuring my expression, searching my eyes for Merlin knows what.

Then he grabbed me, pulling me close and whispered in my ear. "I love you, Lily Evans and I always will!"

I sucked in another gasp just before he kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his soft raven hair kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so he wouldn't have to lean down and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall. I was ridiculously happy! James Potter loved me! We broke away for a few seconds to catch our breath, and I rested my forehead against his.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" he asked between pants.

I laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, James Potter I will go out with you!"

And there it was, His Smile.

**There I edited it, finally.**

**I'm so sorry and embarrassed that it had such poor gramma and so many typos. Tip when writing your story on an ipod touch CHECK IT BEFORE POSTING! God I'm such an idiot *shakes head***

**I looked over it and I hope there are fewer mistakes now, fingers crossed!**

**I'd like to thank,**

'Reader**' for being the first to review :) **

'Chloe'** x to you too **

'Jo**' I'm glad you liked it, even in the unedited state**

'GreenArrowRocks**' for being the first to tell me about my mistakes, sorry it took so long**

'Warriors Melody**' thanks that was what I was aiming for!**

'Chateaux**' the next person to tell me about grammar, again sorry**

'Butterfly1989**' look I changed it!**

'Prongs85**' Thank you :D**

'B1ahB1ah2**' thank you, in the next few days I intend to!**

'Snobacus**' sorry about how '**_**boring**_**' lily was, I hope this is better suited to your taste**

'fearlessforevermore**' I am just about to, it may take a while for me to put it up though**

'emalynnbb**' thank you for loving it!**

'not the right rating**' thanks and I did change it :) **

'At wit's end**' for reminding me about the major problems with the story.**


End file.
